Too Late
by Soft Ripple
Summary: *SEQUEL TO 'FOR YOUR SAKE'* Dealing with the past is hard enough. But how will Edward cope when a part of his past comes to haunt him? Especially a part of his past that he never even knew existed? And how much will Bella have to suffer for him this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just remember throughout this story that I do not own anything here but the plot. I am only going to say that once as it gets tedious having to say that earth-shattering fact every chapter. So just remember that I do not own twilight or any of the twilight characters, although I do wish I was one of them a lot of the time. **

**Oh and this story takes place about…let's say five months after 'For Your Sake', that way we know Edward hasn't had enough time to be completely over all that trauma in 'For Your Sake'. You'll soon see why that is important. Review please.**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

I sat by my bedroom window, reading the book _'Wuthering Heights' _that was now currently sitting on my lap. My fingers reached out of their own accord to trace the hair and eyes of the angel patterned onto the locket that was currently dangling from my neck, as it should. I always did this in Edward's absence. Not because I was possessive of him or couldn't bear to be away from him for even a second, I sometimes liked my space. It was just nice to feel the locket he had gifted me with on my last birthday with the utmost love clasped around my neck, the pendant residing close to my heart. Wearing the locket made me feel loved, even when I was alone, wearing the locket kept Edward's presence close to my heart and his love embracing me every minute the locket rested upon my chest, just above where my heart best.

I sighed as I read through the sufferings of the love of the two main characters in _'Wuthering Heights'. _How wonderful must it be to have a lover who you know would suffer alongside with you even in your most trying predicaments? Once again, I fingered the locket around my neck, touching the ruby dots that made up the angel's hair. Inside the locket rested two miniature photographs. One was a copy of the picture Alice had in her phone of Edward and I helping each other to get candy floss out of our hair, and the other was a copy of the photograph Elizabeth Mason had kept framed in her home. The picture I had once found on the day of her death in her home. The photo of her sitting with a radiant smile with her three year old son, Edward, and her husband.

I had wanted to keep a memory of her too, close to my heart with her son. She had been a brave, intelligent woman who had suffered a lot throughout her life and then ended her life nobly for her son. Just thinking about her brought sadness to my heart and memories from five months ago. I had taken that picture frame with me from the house when the ambulance had arrived for Elizabeth those five months ago.

I had wanted to keep it, to have proof that a three year old Edward with a loving mother had existed but then I decided that it wasn't fair to rob Edward of the same privilege, so I gave him the picture whilst getting a copy of it for myself to put in the locket Edward had given me.

Suddenly, a horn blared from outside, startling me out of reverie. I glanced out of my window, only to see Edward, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper waving at me from outside in the street. Puzzled, I put my book down and opened my window, put my head out and called out to them:

"What are you all doing here?"

"There's a fair in town. We have to go and have some fun Bella" Alice shouted back excitedly.

"Some advance warning would have been nice" I yelled back.

"Oh, who cares? Let's go have some fun" Emmet hollered.

I raised my eyebrows and then realizing that they might not be able to see from down there I called:

"You're not going to throw candy floss at my hair again, are you, Emmet?"

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you." Edward shouted with a stern glance at Emmet.

I laughed just as Rosalie shouted irritably "Why are we calling out to Bella like we're not allowed into the house or something? If you all want to have a nice chat, then you can do that once we get to the fair."

I laughed as I shut the window and hurried around my room, brushing through my hair quickly and then racing down the stairs, out of the front door, and into the street to meet everyone.

"Took you long enough" Emmet grumbled when I appeared.

"Actually, she didn't take long enough. Just look at what she's wearing." Alice mourned dramatically.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I protested, looking at my plain blue jeans and plain white turtleneck, and grey converses.

"Nothing is wrong. You look beautiful as always. Alice is just being a drama queen as usual" Edward reassured me, rubbing a soothing hand over my arm.

"Whatever, Edward. You know nothing about fashion" Alice said dismissively.

"Can we go already?" Emmet shouted in a thunderous boom.

"Calm down, Emmet. We're leaving now." Jasper laughed as he climbed into his car with Alice.

Rosalie and Emmet went to Emmet's jeep which left me with Edward and his Aston Martin vanquish. Not that I had any complaint with that, I loved Edward's company, or maybe it would be more accurate to say that I loved him. Edward smiled lopsidedly at me as he held the passenger door open for me. I climbed in and we spent the drive in mostly silence.

We arrived after Emmet and Rosalie, and before Jasper and Alice. Emmet looked as though he were having a hard time to stand still which just seemed to aggravate Rosalie.

"What's wrong with you, Emmet?" Edward laughed as we sauntered up to them.

"He's just too excited. You should have seen how fast he was driving. I thought we might have an accident." Rosalie told us.

"What? I would never let you get hurt, Rose." Emmet objected.

"Come on guys. I want to go on the bumper cars." Alice whined.

"I agree. I want to go and bash Jasper and Eddie to bits" Emmet boomed excitedly.

"We won't be on real cars Em, so that's not possible." Jasper pointed out with an amused smile.

"Can we just go?" Emmet roared so angrily that we all jumped. Rosalie glared at him so venomously that I thought I saw Emmet almost quail.

"You can drive if you like, Rosy" Emmet offered Rosalie in a small voice.

Rosalie sighed as she commanded us all "Come on, let's go."

I muffled my laugh with my hand as we all followed Emmet and Rosalie to the bumper cars. We all paired ourselves off in the couples we were, obviously: Alice with Jasper, Emmet with Rosalie, and me with Edward.

Edward waited for me to climb in first so I sat down in the passenger seat, waiting for him to get in too.

Edward stared at me with raised eyebrows as he asked inquisitively "Don't you want to drive?"

"No. I'm already clumsy enough on my feet. If I were driving we would end up going home with bruises all over because of how many times I crashed into people." I admitted with a slight blush.

Edward looked bemused as he reminded me "You're meant to crash into people here, Bella."

I blushed crimson as I replied "I know that but with me driving we would be hurt more than we hurt other people."

Edward laughed as clambered into the driver's seat beside me. In a second our car was racing around as Edward rammed into other people and other people bashed into us. It was fun except for the bruises I could feel all over me. Emmet was certainly enjoying himself as he rammed people as hard as he possibly could. Most people tried to avoid Emmet because of the evident brute force he had in him but he would just go racing after them, scaring the life out of the poor souls as he bashed them hard. Edward tried his best to stay out of his range knowing that Emmet would use his immense strength to his full advantage.

However, Edward made the mistake of ramming Emmet from behind so that Emmet wouldn't see us coming. Emmet was very infuriated by that and was making an overly-exerted effort into hunting us down to ram us with as much force as he possibly could. Despite Edward's endeavours to evade Emmet we were found by Emmet, who upon seeing us zoomed towards us and smashed into us so violently that the impact caused me to fall sideways out of the seat and land… sprawled across Edward's chest.

Despite the fact that I have been dating Edward for the last five months and am still blissfully happy with him, the knowledge of this fact did not prevent the warmth of a red blush to colour my cheeks as my back rested upon Edward's beautifully sculpted chest. The bumper car had skidded to a halt when Emmet hard rammed into us and caused me to land across Edward's chest. I assumed that Edward had stopped steering the bumper car so that I could erect myself into a proper position but when I made to move off of him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to his chest with my head resting on the crook of his neck so that I could not move.

He slowly bent his head so that his lips brushed my ear and his nose skimmed the skin of my cheek. I heard him sigh audibly before he said in a low seductive whisper that made me tremble:

"Well, this is convenient"

I laughed shakily. Even after all the time I had spent being with him, being _loved _by him his close proximity never failed to stun me and dazzle me out of words. I blushed as his lips skimmed my neck and I felt him shake with laughter as he noticed my blush. He lifted his head but only to kiss my burning cheeks. Then he let his lips move from my cheek to just below my chin where he began peppering the skin of my neck with soft kisses as soft as the flutter of a butterfly's wings just about to take flight.

I trembled with each kiss and as Edward showered me with soft kisses whilst he kept me pinned to his chest I forgot all about the many bumper cars that were whizzing around us, ramming into each other. It never occurred to me that anyone at any minute would collide with us. Edward paused in the middle of creating a trail of kisses down my neck to whisper fervently:

"I love you, my Bella."

Just as I was about to say "I love you too" something collided with us with such force that my head jerked up and caused Edward's head to be thrown of my neck and make contact with the metal of the seat of the bumper car. Edward let out a colourful stream of profanities as the 'something' that was Emmet laughed raucously after having barged into us with such painful force that my head was now throbbing from the impact.

Edward shot him one poisonous glare as he offered a hand to me to help me out of the bumper car. I took it and squeezed it to catch Edward's attention.

"Is your head okay?" I asked Edward, feeling worried for him.

"I will be once I give that idiot Emmet a piece of my mind." Edward growled before he stalked off to where Emmet was standing, still laughing.

I shook my head as I watched Edward hit Emmet over the head upon which Emmet stopped laughing and then tackled Edward to the ground where they instantly began to fight. I saw Jasper break away from Alice and run over to where Edward and Emmet fought to try and break them up before they attracted any attention. Jasper said something which caused Emmet and Edward to momentarily stop fighting. Edward sprung lithely off of Emmet but Emmet glared at Jasper before tackling him.

I laughed as I watched all of this. Alice bounced up to my side, offering me a wad of candy floss as we watched the boys act like idiots.

**I know, there wasn't anything really important in this chapter but you can't expect the drama to kick in right away. I just thought you would all love some general fluff in the first chapter. Just review and tell me how soon you want the drama to kick in and I promise I'll try to accommodate your wishes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not claim ownership of Twilight or any of the characters just as I shall not claim any responsibility if you wind up tied to a chair in a closet because you did not review. Anyway, we're back at the fair where if I remember correctly I left Emmet, Jasper, and Edward fighting…**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

Emmet and Jasper were still rolling around in the mud when I left them. Emmet had tried to tackle me so that he could drag me back into their childish and pathetic fight but I had skilfully dodged Emmet's lunge for me and had managed to weave my way through the throng of the crowd back to Bella. She was standing with Alice eating a wad of candy floss with a vague smile playing about her lips. Alice grinned at me as she saw me approach.

"Shall I call the ambulance yet?" Alice asked me as I sidled up to Bella's side, lightly circling her waist with my arm.

"Nah. A bear would find it a challenge to hurt Emmet and I'm sure Jasper has enough brains to know that he would be better off backing out of the fight then trying to win against Emmet." I answered seriously.

"I'm glad you had enough brains to leave the fight fairly early on" Bella told me smilingly.

"I wouldn't want to cause you any worry." I informed her in a light tone though I gave her a soft, meaningful kiss on her forehead to let her know that I wasn't necessarily lying.

"Okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds on your own whilst I go save my boyfriend" Alice said wryly.

"How is a small pixie like you supposed to save anyone from a huge monster like Emmet?" I questioned Alice, feeling genuinely baffled.

"I have my ways and means, Edward Cullen. Never forget that." Alice replied solemnly before hurrying into the huge masses of people to where Emmet and Jasper were brawling like children on the grass.

"I thought you were still calling yourself a Mason" Bella said unexpectedly, breaking the silence that had misted over us as we had watched Alice sprint into the crowds.

"Well, I had never really considered whether or not I was going to take on the name of Cullen until Esme had asked me about it. She wants me to because I think she really wants to make everyone feel that I'm part of their family. I do feel like they are my family, I've always felt more at home with them than anywhere else so I don't have a problem being called Edward Cullen. I don't want to be associated with John so I don't mind taking on the name of Cullen." I explained musingly.

"So you're Edward Cullen from now on?" Bella queried.

"Yes I am. I hope you don't love me any less for it." I teased.

"That is not possible. I already love you much more than my heart can bear" Bella contradicted.

"What do you mean by more than your heart can bear?" I questioned.

Bella blushed as she swung her mahogany hair forward so that it formed a curtain around her, covering her face from my view. I stepped closer to her and gently swept the cascades of her hair out of her face. When she still did not look at me I placed my finger under her chin, gently coaxing her to lift her head up to look at me.

"Please don't ever hide your face from me Bella. A day without seeing your face is a day not worth living" I told her sincerely.

If I had been shocked when I had come to realize that I was in love with Bella all those months ago then that shock was nothing to what I felt now as I comprehended that my love for Bella only grew with each blissfully happy day I spent with her. I loved her to the point that I knew that a world without Bella wouldn't be a world that I could survive in.

Bella smiled at me shyly as she murmured softly "I love you."

I grinned at her as I teasingly asked "I don't think I heard that. Would you say it again please?"

Bella huffed a little but said slightly louder than before "I love you."

"Thank you." I replied with a wide grin still stretching across my face.

Bella glowered at me and I couldn't stop a laugh from escaping my lips. She threw me one disdainful glare before she turned away from me and began to stalk off in the opposite direction. Still laughing, I jogged to catch up with her but was intercepted by a blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Kate" she breathed, batting her eyelashes at me. Okay, why is this girl who is a complete stranger to me telling me her name?

"Hi." I replied brusquely before trying to skirt around her but she blocked my path again.

"What's your name then?" she enquired.

"Bob" I answered.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she questioned, twirling a strand of her stick straight blonde hair round and round her finger.

I knew she had some agenda to striking up a one sided conversation with me because as far as I was concerned this conversation was only taking place on her wish and she was doing most of the talking.

"I have a wife" I answered, hoping that this would persuade her into finally leaving me alone.

She seemed crestfallen but one thing was for sure: she was an infuriatingly determined girl.

"Oh, so what is she like?" she asked.

"Oh…erm, she is loyal" was all I managed.

"Really? How loyal?" she persevered.

"Well, she found me a good lawyer when I was arrested for murder" I replied, hoping that this would scare her off. Technically, I wasn't lying. I had been arrested five months ago for murdering my father. However, as this girl conversed with me I was neglecting to mention the fact that I had been declared innocent as the court had agreed that I had only been acting out of self-defense but she didn't need to know that.

"Edward?" a voice said from behind Katie or Kate or whatever her name was.

"Who's Edward?" the girl queried as she stared at Bella.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, staring at the girl.

"I'm Kate and you were just interrupting mine and Bob's conversation" the annoying girl told Bella in an irritated voice.

"Bob?" Bella repeated, looking confused.

I stared at Bella with pleading eyes and I finally saw understanding dawn in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure Bob even wants to talk to you?" Bella questioned, turning to the girl.

"Well, what makes you think he would ever want to talk to someone like you?" the girl retorted as she glared at Bella.

I felt anger leak into my heart at the girl. How could she talk to Bella like that? Who in their right mind would ever choose to speak to this girl over Bella? I came very close to hurting the idiotic girl but restrained myself with the reminder that I was a civilised gentleman and not some wild criminal.

Bella's expression as she glowered at the girl was so menacing that I was pretty sure that if I didn't do anything to intervene then there would be a cat fight right here at the fair.

"Bella, love. We should really go and find the kids now." I said as I edged around the persistent girl and found my way to Bella's side to circle her waist with my arm.

The girl was beginning to look green now as she stared at us so I decided to be a little more theatrical and place a warm kiss on Bella's cheek.

"Well, okay then. I'll see you around, Bob." The girl said as she flounced off, throwing an exaggerated wave at me over her shoulder.

I could hear Bella grinding her teeth together as she glared after the girl. The girl joined a group of other girls who glanced at me and immediately fell into a round of immature giggles. Bella hissed at this under her breath as her face darkened and her glare deepened.

I laughed which caused Bella to turn her glare on me which just caused me to laugh more. She tried to pull away from me but I only tightened my grip around her waist as I leaned down to whisper in her ear:

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you are when you are jealous?"

Bella just scowled at me as she informed me "I'm still angry at you, you know."

"And why is that? May I ask?" I asked as I leaned into her shoulder, my lips brushing against her neck which elicited a shudder from her that I felt as I pressed myself even closer to her, aware of the effect I had on her.

Bella blushed before saying angrily "If you can't figure it out then I'm not telling you."

I suppressed a laugh. She was obviously embarrassed by the answer and this was her way of avoiding the question.

"Hmmm. If I thought you were adorable when you were jealous then it is nothing to when you are angry." I told her whilst placing a slow, soft kiss on her neck.

"Is this your way of trying to get rid of my anger?" Bella asked, her voice quivering a little thought I could tell she was trying to maintain her anger at me in her voice.

"Maybe. Why? Is it working?" I asked into her neck.

Bella was silent so I took the opportunity to begin a long trail of kisses up her neck. I did this slowly, prolonging the moments where my lips touched her neck.

"Could you please stop that?" Bella asked, her voice shaking on every word.

"Why? Does it bother you?" I asked.

"That is definitely not the case. You have no idea how tempted I am to just kiss you right now." Bella answered, closing her eyes.

"Well, don't resist then." I told her, moving my lips from her neck to the corner of her lips.

She groaned before responding "People are watching us, you know."

"Good then. It should scare off any other annoying girls who want to flirt with me." I replied, my lips brushing hers as I spoke.

Her lips quivered before she opened her eyes and asked me "So you didn't enjoy that Kate's flirting?"

"Was that her name? I knew it was something like Katie." I told her, smiling as I rested my forehead against hers.

"She had very pretty blond hair." Bella observed, scrutinising my face.

"You think so? I honestly didn't notice" I replied.

"Really?" Bella asked, looking doubtful.

"You might be right." I said but then pushed her hair aside so that I could whisper in her ear "But I prefer brunettes."

Bella smiled at me, her anger finally abated.

I leaned my head down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you, you know that." Bella said contentedly as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"You could tell me that every minute of the day and it still wouldn't be enough." I told her.

Bella smirked as she asked "Okay. So what would be enough?"

"This" I answered as I kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much. Nothing could ever change that. I love you, every part of you, even when you are angry at me." I told her sincerely after we had finally broken away.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry at you. Not anymore." Bella told me.

"Can you please tell me why you were angry at me?" I requested.

Bella pursed her lips as she shook her head stubbornly.

I sighed before gazing up at her through my lashes, rearranging my features into an earnest and innocently pleading expression knowing that this technique would be most likely to melt her resolve as I begged her in my most beseeching voice:

"Please tell me"

Bella stared at me dazedly before she sighed angrily before saying "Fine. I was angry at you because when I said I loved you, all you said was 'Thank you' which just made me feel like you thought I was funny. It didn't help that you were smirking too and I thought that dealing with my anger would do you good."

Bella glared at nothing in particular as she stared into space.

"You can be so absurd at times, Bella. Of course I love you. I had only been teasing you. But if you don't like it then I promise I'll stop." I told her.

Bella looked at me in surprise. She blinked a couple of times before saying "No. It's alright. I overreacted and you know what a bad temper I have. It's honestly okay, Edward. I don't mind a little teasing now and then. It would just be nice to hear you say you love me every time I tell you that."

"Of course. I understand" I agreed as I gently stroked her cheek before taking her hand and saying "Come on, let's go find the others."

Bella laughed before saying "Can I ask who the supposed kids are, 'Bob'?"

I laughed as I answered "Emmet is the kid, of course. Although thank god he's not mine."

**I am so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I just got really busy and then couldn't be bothered to write for a while. You can tell me how angry you are in your reviews, which I hope will be plenty. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. Still not getting nearly enough reviews as I would have preferred but writing is like a drug to me and I can't stop for more than a week's duration. **

**If I did own twilight then I would own Edward and so would be spending time with him instead of writing and so since I am here writing you know that I do not own twilight.**

**Review please!**

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I was dreaming peacefully when I suddenly found myself awake.

'_Noooooo. I don't want to wake up.' _The crazy voice that lived inside my head screamed. This voice was particularly mental in the early hours of the morning. I tried to close my eyes again and fall into that peaceful slumber I had been in before but it was already too late. My mind was awake and the crazy voice now silenced with the much louder and prominent voice of reason that eventually awakens inside me.

I turned my head-still resting on my soft pillow- to glance at the digital numbers on my alarm clock only to see that it was eight am. Why on Earth had my subconscious mind decided to bow over to my conscious mind at eight am on a Sunday morning? I searched the room for the culprit, expecting to see blinding rays of sunshine falling through my window. But my curtains were drawn and there was no sunshine brightening my room.

A ring sounded through my room and I realized that it was my own cell phone that had dragged me out of my sweet slumber. I groaned as I rolled over in my bed, throwing my pillow over my face to block out the incessant ringing.

I abruptly found myself on my bedroom floor after a loud thud had hurt my ears. My face was buried into my pillow that was lying on the floor whilst my duvet was wrapped around my torso which I had obviously pulled down onto the floor with me as I had fell from my bed.

After a gusty sigh, I lifted my head from the pillow to crane my neck around so that I could peer up at my bed from the floor to see which side I had fallen from. I had fallen from the left. Great! I had fallen out of the wrong side of the bed. Now that was definitely going to be the cause of my bad mood which will be present for the rest of my day.

My cell phone was still ringing. _'Go away! Crazy person who can bear to be awake this early on a Sunday morning and whose number I will be removing from my phone if you are going to call me at eight am on a Sunday morning!' _

The ringing was beginning to drive me crazy so I peeled myself off from the floor and marched over to my desk where my cell phone was.

"What?" I snapped into my phone.

"Morning Bella." Alice chirped.

"What the hell do you want Alice?" I asked moodily.

"Why so moody Bella?" Alice queried, still in that bright, sunny voice of hers that at this insanely early time was driving me crazy.

"I fell out of the wrong side of the bed" I answered.

"Only you would _fall _out of the wrong side of the bed." Alice replied.

"Well maybe if you hadn't decided to call me this early on a Sunday then I wouldn't have fallen out of the wrong side of the bed and then wouldn't be in such a bad mood." I told her waspishly.

"But Bella I had to call you as soon as I remembered" Alice told me.

"Remembered what?" I demanded, still moody.

"Shame on you Bella. You don't want to be in a bad mood on your five month anniversary since you started dating Edward." Alice advised me.

"Couldn't you have told me that in about four hours?" I moaned, suppressing a yawn.

"How are you and Edward going to celebrate?" Alice enquired.

"I don't know Alice." I answered wearily.

"Wait. You two are celebrating, aren't you? I mean, it would really suck if one of you hade forgotten. Especially if Edward has forgotten because then that would mean that he hasn't planned any surprises for you and that would make him a bad boyfriend. Are you two getting each other presents? Because if you are then-"

"Alice, if this is all you woke me up for then I wouldn't mind trying to get back to sleep. Bye." I told her whilst cutting her off before I disconnected the call and then put my cell phone back on the desk.

But no sooner had I retrieved my duvet and pillow from the floor ready to jump back into bed then my phone started ringing again. Cursing, I strode over to my desk and answered the call after glancing at the caller id.

"What do you want now Alice?" I moaned into the phone.

"Just tell me: are you celebrating or not?" Alice demanded.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Has Edward said anything?" Alice questioned.

"He'll be picking me up from my house sometime in the afternoon." I answered.

"Like a date?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Well, if spending time with your boyfriend on your five month anniversary can be classified as a date then I would say yes." I replied.

"Yay! I'll be coming round your house bright and early to get you ready for your date." Alice enthused excitedly.

"What? Alice! No! I don't want you to get me dressed, especially not bright and early. He said he won't be coming till sometime in the afternoon so why do you have to come early anyway?" I protested.

"Bella, he could mean the afternoon as in twelve sharp and I need you to be ready by then at least. It's your own fault for not getting a specific time out of him otherwise I might have decided to come later. But if we leave later then we won't be able to go to enough stores." Alice argued.

"What?! Who said anything about shopping?" I objected vehemently.

"I did. Now start getting dressed because I am coming to pick you up whether you like it or not." Alice commanded before hanging up on me.

I stared disbelievingly at the phone in my hand. This was going beyond insane. I could not believe that she was seriously planning on dragging me along on a shopping spree (and I could tell from the thrilled tone of her voice that she was planning a shopping spree) this early on a Sunday morning against my will.

Well, I'm not going. I'll just sit here and let her come but there is no way she is dragging me as far as out of this room because there was no way I was going to let her persuade me into going on a shopping spree. I was never going to willingly subject myself to such torture. She can drag me out here by force if she wanted to but I was not going.

'_You know she will use force if it has to come to that. She never takes no for an answer. You know she'll win. She always does. She'll tie you up and toss you into her car booth if she has to.' _The voice of reason rationalised inside my head.

I cursed the voice of reason to the fieriest pits of hell as I wished that for once my crazy voice could win. But the voice of reason was right and I knew that Alice would give me no choice but to come with her whether I liked it or not. Fine. I would come but Alice would just have to endure my stormy temper because I was NOT I repeat NOT in a good mood.

I sighed asI heaved myself off of the edge of my bed where I had previously seated myself. I entered my bathroom and brushed my teeth meticulously before leaving the bathroom and then donning myself in baggy jeans with a plain navy-blue full sleeved blouse and ratty trainers. Alice would hate my unbecoming ensemble but I was not in a mood to make an effort and also there was no point dressing up with a lot of care as Alice would force me to come home in a completely new outfit. (She always did that whenever she dragged me along on one of her many shopping trips as she hated seeing me in anything that she hadn't approved of and so she would make me return home in newly purchased clothes that she had forced upon me).

My hair was in a hopelessly tangled mess and so after brushing through it I just tied it back in a sloppy pony tail. I then went downstairs into the kitchen where I wrote a note for Charlie, telling him where I would be and where he would find breakfast. I then retrieved myself a bowl of cereal which I was halfway through when Alice arrived.

"No! I cannot believe you plan on going out in public like that." Alice exclaimed when she saw me.

"Whatever Alice. I am seriously thinking of saving up for a new cell phone so that I would have a new number which I would not give you so that you would not be able to wake me up on a Sunday morning." I replied.

"I hope you're not going to make falling out of the wrong side of the bed a habit because I honestly hate moody Bella." Alice informed me.

"Well I hate your morning shopping obsession" I snapped.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure shopping will cheer you right up" Alice chirruped.

"If anything, shopping will only make my mood worse." I contradicted.

"Whatever. Let's go otherwise we'll never be done in time for your date." Alice instructed.

I quickly finished my cereal and then followed Alice out the front door to her canary yellow Porsche. We drove to the nearest mall in Port Angeles where Alice parked her car in the parking lot. We got out of her car and then strolled into the mall. Alice dragged me to almost every store in the mall. Whenever I paused for even a second to take a break Alice would grab me by the wrist and then tow me along to the next store saying "No time for breaks. We are on a tight schedule here."

The money I had brought with me had been spent before we were even halfway through our shopping spree. Alice had expensive taste and would not allow me to refuse any of her purchases and when I had used my money up she had decided to buy everything for me, completely ignoring my feeble protests.

It was only when we were both laden with shopping bags packed to the brim with Alice's purchases (that's not even including the bags that we had already deposited in the booth of Alice's Porsche) that Alice deemed it an appropriate time to take a break and get some lunch. Yes, lunch. It was already 1:30 when we had finished. We were sitting in the food court, eating burgers and fries with ketchup along with cokes when I asked Alice:

"Are we done yet? Or do you want to go check out the stores in Seattle too now?" I drawled acerbically.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. We would probably find a lot in Seattle" Alice mused.

I glared at her as I snarled through my teeth "I was being sarcastic."

Alice laughed as she said "I was joking Bella. Jeez, will you take a chill pill?"

I said nothing but just huffed as I crossed my arms.

"Okay, now we had better get going. Edward will be coming for you at four so that should be enough time for me to get you ready if we hurry ad get you home now" Alice observed as she glanced down at her watch.

I looked at her in surprise "I had forgotten to ask Edward what time he would be coming for me so I don't see how you could know?"

"I sent him a text earlier and asked him what time he would be coming for you because I was taking you shopping. I knew that if Edward had come for you while we were shopping then you would kill me and so I had to make sure that that didn't happen." Alice explained.

"It's no wonder you always get your way because you always think of everything" I remarked in awe.

"I know I'm fabulous and now let's go. Must I remind you that we are on a tight schedule here?" Alice said.

I shook my head as I followed her out of the mall. Alice nattered on happily as she drove us home. When she parked outside my home and led me upstairs to my bedroom, she pounced on me. She grabbed one of the hundreds of shopping bags she had with her and then thrust it at me and told me to put on everything that was inside. I decided it was better not to argue and so wordlessly took the bag to the bathroom.

The garment Alice had selected for me to adorn was a beautiful sleeveless silk dress that had ruffled folds overlapping each other in various places from the waist downwards; it had a wide scooped neckline, and the print on it consisted of lovely floral purple flowers against a white background colour with black petals and leaves intercepting the patterns in places. **(A/N picture on profile). **

I entered my bedroom where Alice was waiting for me with her torture devices AKA curler, eyeliner and all of that rubbish.

"Alice, don't you think this dress is a bit much?" I asked.

"Oh Bella. You think that anything that is not jeans and an old top is a bit much. Besides I squeezed it out of Edward where he would be taking you so that I could get you the perfect outfit. Now sit so I can do your hair and make-up."

"Yes ma'am" I said, giving her a mock salute whilst I sat myself down on the stool Alice had got out for me. In response to my gesture, Alice patted me on the head in a slightly patronising manner.

I sighed as Alice began her torture.

"Don't worry Bella. You're lucky that Edward prefers the natural look and that you already have so much natural beauty because I plan to keep your make-up to a minimum. I'll just use some eyeliner on you and a little bit of mascara. No need for blusher because you already have a really pink natural blush, well actually when you blush, your cheeks go a more red colour than a pink-" as if on cue I blushed "you see? Well, like I said. Just some eyeliner and a bit of mascara. No eye shadow because then we would have to use purple to match your dress and that would be so overrated-"

I closed my eyes as I allowed Alice chatter on about things that I was clueless about. It was a while before I heard Alice's voice say "All done!"

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror Alice was holding up for me to gaze into. My hair was in long ringlets cascading down my back whilst my cheeks were rose pink and my eyelashes extra curly and black. I looked stunning as was often the case after Alice's work. Alice had controlled herself and I did look like I was merely dressed for a day out rather than some ball. I would have no problem with Alice dressing me if it weren't for the tormenting hours that went into it.

"Here, just wear these shoes and these earrings and necklace. I know you like to wear the locket Edward gave you but this necklace goes so well with your dress and besides if you wear that locket every minute of every day it might get worn out and you wouldn't be able to wear it anymore." Alice advocated.

"Okay Alice." I responded, still unable to tear my gaze away from my reflection in the mirror.

I took the silver chain from Alice that had a small, square sparkling amethyst dangling on it. Alice had also given me silver studs to wear and then I was about to put on the shoes Alice had given me when I saw exactly what Alice had chosen for me.

"Alice! I am not wearing those" I stated.

"What? Why not Bella? They are purple satin peep toe shoes. They're gorgeous and they match your outfit." Alice reasoned.

"Look at the heels! Are you trying to send me to the hospital on my five month anniversary?" I demanded angrily.

"Well, if you ended up in the hospital, then at least you would know that you're the best dressed patient. Thanks to me" Alice pointed out.

I glared at her and was just about to make a retort when the doorbell rang. Alice raced to my window and glanced out before rushing back to me and saying "It's Edward. Go!"

I scrambled around for my house keys and my cell phone in a hurried frenzy. It was a good thing that Alice was with me because in a moment she had bundled a small purple clutch purse along with some shoes. She got me to stand still so that I could put on the shoes she had handed me whilst notifying me "Your phone and keys and everything else you might need are in your purse."

Then once Alice had done a quick inspection of me and deemed me worthy to appear in front of Edward, I thundered down the stairs and wrenched open the front door to see Edward standing there in all his godly glory.

He looked heart-stopping as always and smiled crookedly at me as he took my hand and whispered in my ear "You look stunning."

I blushed as he led me out the door. It was only when I saw Alice step out of my front door that I realized that Alice had somehow tricked me into wearing those monstrous heels.

**I know more fluff. But I like writing fluff and you guys don't seem to mind the fluff and besides Bella and Edward are going to need all of this because they are going to have a hell of a lot of drama in due time. By the way, you could review because I like Bella had also fallen out of the wrong side of the bed and I know what a bad mood that can put you in for the rest of the morning. Plus my day just got worse after that so you could review to make me feel better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing here but the plot. I don't even own the dress Alice made Bella wear and I really wish I did. I think it is absolutely gorgeous. Review please or I will conjure up a fictional army of demons (I've become obsessed with a new series that have demons in it) to haunt you in your worst nightmares. I hope that is a scary enough threat for you. Read and review please. **

**Chapter Four**

BPOV

Edward towed me over to his shiny, silver Aston Martin. I squirmed uncomfortably as I looked at how ostentatious it was. I turned to Edward with raised eyebrows as I asked "Why are you using your Aston Martin today?"

"Well Bella, if I had asked Emmet to drive us around today then he would have to spend the whole time with us and I hardly think that having Emmet with us will create the right setting if you know what I mean. Today is a special occasion so I thought that I would be entitled to use my Aston Martin" Edward answered.

"So are you saying we'll be driving a lot today?" I questioned.

"It's a surprise Bella. You might as well end this interrogation now because you are not getting anything out of me." Edward advised me.

I scowled and huffed a little. He knew I hated surprises. From the rear view mirror I could see from the wide grin on his face that he was trying to restrain himself from laughing aloud. My scowl deepened and this time he did not even try to refrain from chuckling amusedly. I glared at him and he laughed some more.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises. I don't see any reason for you to be laughing." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"I promise you that you will like this surprise, love." Edward told me reassuringly.

I felt all my irritation melt away when he called me love. In the months we had been together, Edward had adopted many endearments for me. Many of which included, 'my angel', 'my Bella', but his most common one was 'my love' or just 'love'. It warmed my heart whenever he addressed me by something as sweet and loving as that and that was all he ever had to do to brush away any ire I may currently be holding in my heart.

I smiled at him and he returned my smile lopsidedly. He rested one of his hands on top of mine whilst keeping the other on the steering wheel. We drove in silence as the houses and buildings of Forks whizzed past us. It was a while before Edward turned off the engine at a place where the road ended and the dense, compacted overgrowth of the forest began. Edward got out of the car and then stared at me expectantly upon which I threw him a quizzical glance. He smiled and sauntered around to where I was sitting in the passenger seat and then opened the door, holding it open for me. I got out, taking his outstretched hand.

He shut the door and then began strolling towards the forest. I decided not to ask anything and to just trust Edward as he led us deeper and deeper into the forest. Eventually we came to a familiar clearing; Edward threw me a wide breathtaking smile before he led us into a meadow. Not just any meadow either. But The Meadow. The meadow in which Edward had confessed to me on my birthday, five months ago, how much he loved me. I gazed about me in awe and then stopped when something had caught my eye. The blossom tree with those words that Edward had carved for me, the words that seemed to mark this place as something momentous in my life, the words that seemed to claim this meadow as a place solely for Edward and me.

I slowly walked to the tree in a dreamlike trance. I slowly let my fingers trace the words that were carved into the bark of the blossom tree: _'__There is a beautiful angel blessed upon my life, forever fluttering in my mind and in my heart with soft, gentle wings and…'_

"There is an angel blessed upon my life, forever fluttering in my mind and in my heart with soft, gentle wings and you are that perfect angel that I love with all my heart." I heard Edward's soft, musical voice whisper into my ear as his arms snaked themselves around my waist, his breath causing an involuntary shiver to run up the entire column of my spine.

It was exactly like how it was that evening. But things had changed for the better.

"No. I'm not the angel." I disagreed. I twisted around in his arms to face him as I said "You are".

"Hmmm. You might find that I disagree with you on that one, Miss Swan" he murmured into my neck.

"Well, let me see if I can change your mind" I said coyly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down so that I could reach his lips.

Once we had pulled away he sighed contentedly as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I gazed up into his sparkling emerald eyes which were looking extremely peaceful right now.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why do you love me?" I asked, genuinely curious. I had always wondered that ever since he had admitted to me that he loved me. He was a gorgeous godly figure with intelligence that I had never seen in anyone before. I failed to see what someone like him could possibly find in me.

Edward pulled back to stare at me incredulously. "How can you even ask something like that? I love you because you are a stunningly beautiful angel with the most mesmerising brown eyes. I love you not just because of that but because you are intelligent, kind, funny, and you always brighten up my day. Not only are you all of that but you are the bravest person I know. No one without bravery like yours could have stood by me like you did. How could I not love you, my Bella?"

I swallowed. No one had ever praised me so highly and with such conviction that I could actually believe that they were sincere. I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes as I asked in a small whisper "Do you really think all of that?"

"You really don't see yourself clearly at all, Bella." Edward perceived disapprovingly but he kissed me softly on the forehead as he said "Yes, I really think that. You are my fallen angel from heaven, my Bella and I will be forever grateful to fate for blessing me with you."

"You can be really annoying sometimes, you know" I told him, trying to hide the quaver in my voice as I tried to stop myself from crying at the sweetness of his words.

Edward looked surprised as he queried "Annoying? How so?"

"It's so annoying how you can say the sweetest things ever and leave me speechless because I could never match anything you say." I explained.

Edward chuckled quietly as he replied "I just have a way with words, love. Besides, you don't need to worry about matching what I say. Your voice is more than enough. It is the sweetest thing to my ears, my angel."

"It is impossible to stay mad at you for any period of time" I complained.

He laughed as he took my hand and led me out of the meadow back to his car. He began driving once more. I knew he loved how fast his car went but I still did not understand why he always felt so compelled to drive like a maniac. I was expecting him to take me either back home or to his house and so was surprised when he stopped at a lovely, sandy beach where the rise and fall of the sea darkened the colour of the sand by a few shades.

"Come on Bella. We have reservations, you know" Edward told me.

"Reservations at where?" I asked him suspiciously.

"At a restaurant of course" Edward answered.

"Edward! I told you not to spend any money on me" I exclaimed.

"Well, tough. I've already made reservations so you are going to have to come" Edward stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine." I huffed as I got out of the car.

He laced his fingers in mine once again and led me towards a small restaurant on the beach. We entered inside where Edward asked about our reserved table upon which someone led us over to a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant which immediately promised us plenty of privacy.

The restaurant seemed sophisticated with huge windows built into the walls facing the sea, giving us a spectacular view of the beach and the surface of the sea that seemed to glisten under the late afternoon sun's rays. The tables in the restaurant were all made from dark mahogany and the lighting was bright and open unlike most restaurants I had seen. But the brightness of the restaurant seemed fitting considering the fact that it was located on a sunny beach. There were silver vases on each table containing lovely, white lilies. The floor was white and tiled which just seemed to add to the bright décor of the restaurant.

Edward pulled out the chair for me to sit on. I shook my head at his old-fashioned gentlemanly manners. We ordered our food and I stared about me whilst we waited for our orders to arrive.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked me. I stared at him. He looked calm and unfazed but I could see beneath his laidback demeanour that he was actually worried about my opinion.

"It's perfect Edward. I can't believe you went to all the trouble of making reservations just for me." I said, shaking my head.

"Bella, never say 'just' for you because you mean everything to me. You are my life now." Edward confessed seriously.

"You really are theatrical aren't you?" I mused.

"I'm just telling the truth, love." He contradicted.

I didn't get a chance to argue as it was just then that our food arrived. We ate and talked and laughed with the sea always visible through the huge bay window near us. It was magical. Every moment I spent with Edward was magical. When we finally finished our food, Edward offered me his hand and I took it. He paid the bill, unsurprisingly, completely ignoring my many protests.

He led me out of the restaurant but paused just at the exit, looking up at the orange, red, and purple streaked sky as the sun set.

"Perfect timing" I thought I heard him murmur to himself.

He turned to me with a beatific smile as he enquired "You wouldn't mind a little walk along the shore, would you?"

"Edward, just look at the shoes Alice has put me in. I can just barely walk in them and you expect me to go on a long romantic stroll along the beach." I objected.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let you fall and we won't walk too long. I promise." Edward assured me. But then he grinned quite unexpectedly.

He suddenly got down on his knees on the bare sand and then gently brushed the skin that was uncovered by the shoes with his long fingers. I jumped.

"Relax, Bella. I promise I won't hurt you." Edward soothed me gently.

Of course I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I hadn't jumped back in fear. I had jumped because of the surprising reaction his touch on my bare skin had triggered in me. His gentle touch on the exposed part of the skin on my foot caused my heart to start racing erratically and my breath to hitch in my throat whilst all the thoughts in my head became one jumbled mess. I realized what Edward was trying to do and because I was too breathless and my knees were too shaky I didn't argue but instead rested my hands on his shoulders as he slowly and tenderly pulled the high heeled purple death traps of my feet.

Then, he stood up with my shoes in one hand and with his free hand he took my hand and led me out into the open air of the beach. He wound his arm tightly around my waist and drew me closer to him so that my whole body was pressed against his left side. I could feel the heat radiating of him and it warmed my bare arm. There was a wind blowing along the shore that flew my curled hair back behind me. The sea looked beautiful under the twilit sky and birds flew over our heads and over to the sea to unknown regions whilst I kept my eyes fixed on Edward's seraphic face.

He looked dazzling under the twilit sky, even more beautiful than the sea, more peaceful than the sky, and more pure than the soft, white sand under my bare feet. We walked hand in hand along the shore until the sun had finally set and twilight turned to the dusky black of the night. As soon as the dark settled Edward looked up at the sky again and then said "Well, looks like it's time to go."

"Home?" I asked.

"Of course not Bella, I still have somewhere I want to take you." Edward told me as he led me back to his car with his arm still around my waist and my shoes still dangling from his hand.

"How much are we doing today?" I questioned.

"I am taking you to a special place for each month we have spent together" Edward answered.

I stared at him in awed admiration. "That's a very original idea. So does that mean we're going to five places today?"

"Yes, unless you're feeling tired in which case I could take you home if you like." Edward told me with a small frown on his face as though he did not particularly like that idea and to be honest I didn't either.

"No, it's okay. I want to be here with you. So we went to the meadow, the restaurant, and then the beach. That's three places so where are we going for the fourth?" I asked him.

"Seattle" Edward answered.

"Seattle! But we'll get home very late then. Charlie would freak! I hope you're not taking me to another restaurant because we already ate and I am stuffed." I disputed.

"Calm down Bella. Alice has arranged for you and Rosalie to spend the night at our house. Esme has already talked with Charlie about it and don't worry. I'm not taking you to another restaurant. I'm not hungry anyway." Edward soothed me.

He opened the car door for me and I slid in. Edward sat down beside me and started the car and then began to drive. I was feeling rather tired due to Alice having woken me up so insanely early this morning and then subjecting me to hours of racing around the mall, and then I had done a lot with Edward today as well. These facts could be the only reasons for why a while later I felt Edward gently shaking me awake. We had arrived in Seattle.

"Come on Bella. We're here." Edward informed me. 'Here' happened to be a busy street of Seattle.

"Okay, you can give me my shoes back now, Edward." I told him, holding my hand out for the shoes but he just glanced down at my hand with a smile.

"Oh, I don't think so Miss Swan." Edward said teasingly with a mischievous gleam in his green eyes.

"But Edward, I can't walk around in Seattle bare foot." I pointed out.

"And who said you're going to have to walk?" Edward queried with a raised eyebrow.

I stared at him questioningly but he just grinned as he got out of the car and sauntered round to my side of the car where he opened the passenger door and then lifted me into his arms! He kicked the door shut and then proceeded to stroll along the streets with me still in his arms, bridal style. I noticed the stares we got as we passed many strangers in the street as we walked.

"Edward. Put me down. People are staring at us" I hissed.

"But I thought you didn't want to walk around bare foot." Edward reminded me.

"Which is why I had asked for my shoes back" I spat at him irritably.

Edward laughed as he responded "If people are staring at us it could only be because they are jealous that they don't have an angel as beautiful as you in their arms."

I blushed profusely as I contradicted "Or it could be because they might be considering calling the ambulance to take us away in strait jackets to the nearest mental asylum."

Edward laughed again as he observed "You worry too much, my love."

I sighed as I accepted that there was no way he was going to put me down and I found that once I accepted that then I quite liked the feel of his arms under me, and the feeling of floating on air, and the hard muscles of his chest as I rested my head against it.

"We're almost there, my angel." Edward whispered to me.

I exhaled in relief that we would soon escape the many stares of the strangers we were walking past. I closed my eyes as I ran my finger along the contours of his chest beneath his shirt. I could still feel Edward moving and it seemed like he was moving up, like he was mounting stairs. But I kept my eyes closed, feeling so peaceful that I could have been asleep.

"We're here now Bella. Open your eyes" I heard Edward instruct me quietly.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's face hovering above my own but then Edward jerked his head in a gesture that told me to look straight ahead of me. I turned my head only to gasp at the sight below me. Below us, there were thousands of twinkling lights of buildings, malls, and houses, all shining brightly at us in the black of the night sky. Red lights, green lights, yellow lights, and white lights as cars drove along on the streets below us. Grey and black buildings dotted with lights shining from their many windows towered into the sky around us as we stood on the roof of a building in Seattle- me in Edward's arms- gazing down at the blinking lights of the buildings and cars on the streets of Seattle.

"Edward, this is beautiful. How and where are we?" I exclaimed in an amazed gasp.

"We're on the roof of a building of apartments. Carlisle knows some people who live in this building and well, they showed me how to get up here and gave me permission so long as I don't try to stone their windows or throw chewing gum at the passers-by below us." Edward explained with a wide grin.

"Edward, I can't believe how much you have done. This is amazing, it's beautiful, it's-"

Edward hushed me with a sudden, but soft kiss that cut off my last words and made me forget what I had even wanted to say in the first place. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me and we kissed passionately for several minutes. By the time we pulled away, we were both panting for breath as though we had run several miles.

"This is all so beautiful Edward" I said as we leaned our foreheads together.

"It's no more than you deserve, my love." Edward told me with closed eyes as he kissed my nose.

I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me even closer to him, tucking my head under his chin. Suddenly, we could hear music playing; perhaps it was someone playing music from inside one of the apartments, the music drifting towards us through an open window. Edward put his finger under my chin and gently tilted my head up to look at him.

"Dance with me please. My Bella." Edward beseeched me.

Edward already knew I couldn't dance but the tenderness and love in his face instantly told me that he didn't care and that he would never let anything happen to me. I nodded once and he put me down on my bare feet and placed his arms around my waist whilst I placed my hands on his shoulders. Then, we were dancing on the roof of a building as the lights of Seattle shone brightly all around us. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes and whispered:

"I think this is my favourite part of our date today."

"Hmmm. We still have one more place to go." Edward told me.

"And where is that?" I enquired with my eyes still closed as we danced.

"My house. I still have your present to give you." He answered.

My eye flew open as I looked up to glare at him as I told him accusingly "Edward. I told you not to spend any money on me."

"I didn't. It's just a new composition I wrote for you." Edward replied.

"Oh" I said.

Edward abruptly stopped dancing as he observed "We should get going now if we don't want to get back too late and then worry Esme."

I nodded though I was disappointed to have to leave this wondrous place. Edward swung me up into his arms once again and this time I gave no objections but just leaned my head onto Edward's shoulder. He carried me all the way back to his car and then gently, carefully lowered me into the passenger seat. Then, he got in beside me and we were driving again. I had to admit, everything about today had been romantic and magical. The drive from Seattle to Forks was a long one so even that was romantic as we just drove in peaceful silence.

I guess I must have fallen asleep again as I woke up in Edward's arms as he carried me through the front door and into his house. It was pretty late so I guess everyone must have been asleep. Edward carried me over to his piano where he sat me down on the stool beside him. He gave me one heart-breaking, crooked smile before his hands were then sinuously flowing across the ivory keys of the piano. The music was beautiful and by the time he had finished there were tears in my eyes. He gently wiped away the tears, kissing me where the tears dampened my cheeks.

"You're probably tired now. We should get you to bed. Alice and Esme has prepared the guest room for you." Edward told me before he lifted me into his arms once more before he carried me up the stairs into the guest room of the Cullen's mansion.

I was already half asleep by the time he carried me into the room and put me down on the bed where he told me "Alice already brought some of your stuff and has packed it in the wardrobe over there."

I yawned hugely, not really having understood what Edward said. I crawled towards the front of the bed and pulled back the covers so that I could get in. I thought I heard Edward chuckle before I suddenly felt him pulling back the covers for me. He tucked me in and then leaned down and kissed me softly on the forehead and then I heard him whisper "Sleep, my Bella, my angel. I love you more than life itself."

I was about to tell him that I loved him too when I couldn't fight sleep anymore and found myself drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**So, did you like it? Was it sweet enough for you? What was your favourite part? Review please!**


End file.
